bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Daran Norris
Daran Morrison Nordland (born November 1, 1964), usually credited as Daran Norris, is an American film and television actor and voice artist. Since 1977, he has participated in more than 400 films, video games, and television projects. He is best known as Gordy from Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, Cliff McCormack from Veronica Mars, the voice of Cosmo, Jorgen Von Strangle, and Mr. Turner in the The Fairly OddParents, and his role as Buddha Bob in Big Time Rush. Career Under numerous pseudonyms, Norris has been a voice actor since 1977, beginning such work in television, and moving into film in 1979 and video games in 1998. 'Live Acting' His live acting work began in film with Hobgoblins in 1988 (was later featured in an episode of Mystery Science Theater 3000) and moved to television with Earth Angel in 1991. Norris is known for the role as Gordy in 44 episodes of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Gordy is the "school's lazy, wacky janitor" who always goads Ned into rash actions while acting as Ned's go-to guy for advice. He also held the role of Cliff McCormack, a Public Defender and Mars family friend, in 17 episodes of Veronica Mars. The character of McCormack served as an ally to Keith and Veronica Mars and a client of Mars Investigations. Most recently, Norris recurs as Buddha Bob in the 2010 series Big Time Rush. 'Voice Acting' Among his voice projects, Norris voiced characters in 22 episodes of Codename: Kids Next Door from 2002 through 2007, and 18 episodes of The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack from 2008 through 2009. He is noted for voicing the lead Daring in 71 episodes of The Replacements from 2006 through 2009, and for voicing Mr. Turner, Cosmo, and Jorgen Von Strangle, for the The Fairly OddParents franchise from 2001 to present, including 121 episodes of the television series, six specials, and seven TV movies, as well as voicing these same characters in the related Jimmy Timmy Power Hour trilogy: The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide, and The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators. In October 2010, Norris voiced the Deception 'Knock Out' in The Hub TV network original series, Transformers: Prime. He has also been a voice over in the popular anime show Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex. Most recently, Norris recurs as the voice of The Chief and The Chameleon in the 2010 series T.U.F.F. Puppy. He also does the voices of Barnyard Dawg and Wile E. Coyote in the new TV series, The Looney Tunes Show. Norris also played Mr. Turner in the special television film A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!. He has recently done commercials for Burger King. Filmography 'Television' *Earth Angel (1991) as Flat Top *MADtv (2 episodes, 1995–1996) *Becker (1 episode, 1999) *The Jersey (1 episode, 1999) as Counselor *Son of the Beach (1 episode, 2002) *Grounded for Life (1 episode, 2005) *Veronica Mars (17 episodes, 2004–2007) as Cliff McCormack *Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide (44 episodes, 2004–2007) as Gordy *Gym Teacher: The Movie (2008) *Imagination Movers (1 episode, 2009) as Captain Terrific *Party Down (1 episode, 2009) as Tony Carolla *State of the Union (1 episode, 2009) as Larry King *Big Time Rush (11 episodes (so far), 2009–2011) as Buddha Bob 'Films' *Hobgoblins (1988) as Club Scum MC *Vice Academy (1989) as Laundromat John * !! (1992) as Dark Schneider *Billy Frankenstein (1998) as George *Invisible Dad (1998) as Andrew Baily *The Souler Opposite (1998) *Inviati speciali (2000) *In the Bedroom (2001) as Red Sox Replay *The Greatest Short Film Ever!!! (2004) as Director *Comic Book: The Movie (2004) (V) as Commander Courage, Bruce Easly *Jekyll (2007) as Emcee *A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! (2011) as Mr. Turner/Cosmo (CGI Version) 'Television Voice' *Lupin the 3rd (1977) as Marcel Daran, George Marshall, H. Von Myer, X No. 8 *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1991) as Chap Adel *Street Sharks (1 episode, 1994) *Street Fighter II: V (1995) as the Narrator *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (2 episodes, 1993–1995) as Porkey Pine *El Hazard: The Wanderers (1995) *The 08th MS Team (1995–1999) as Adm. Yuri Kellarny *El Hazard: The Alternative World (1998) as Tax Collector *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (3 episodes, 1998) as Mr. Turner, Cosmo *Battle Athletes Victory (1998) as Lahrrl's Coach, *Super Adventure Team (1998) as Maj. Landon West *Cowboy Bebop (3 episodes, 1998–1999) as Morgan,Cowboy Andy *The Chimp Channel (1999) as Brock Hammond *Histeria! (1999) as James Madison in "The Super Amazing Constitutions" *Gate Keepers (2001) *Time Squad (4 episodes, 2001) as 'XJ5 , Jack the Ripper, Phileander Knox *Mon Colle Knights (2001) as Gabriolis, Redda, Zaha *ChalkZone (2002) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (3 episodes, 2001–2002) as Heavy Load *Fushigi Yugi as Tasuki *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2002) as Nanao *Digimon: Digital Monsters (11 episodes, 2002–2003) as Mercurymon, Sakkakumon *The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! (2003) as Cosmo, Mr. Turner, Jorgen Von Strangle *My Life as a Teenage Robot (1 episode, 2003) as Mopey *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (3 episodes, 2002–2003) as Camel Sam, Ugo DiRinaldi, Cowardly Lion, Mr. Reed, Sheriff *Dexter's Laboratory (3 episodes, 2003) *Kid Notorious (1 episode, 2003) *The Fairly OddParents in School's Out! The Musical (2004) as Cosmo, Mr. Turner, Jorgen Von Strangle *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) as Cosmo, Mr. Turner, Jorgen Von Strangle *The Fairly OddParents in: Channel Chasers (2004) as Cosmo, Mr. Turner, Jorgen Von Strangle *Samurai Jack (8 episodes, 2002–2004) as Captain, X-49 and other characthers *Megas XLR (1 episode, 2004) as Gynok *Danny Phantom (1 episode, 2005) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (1 episode, 2005) *The Powerpuff Girls (5 episodes, 2002–2005) as Derek, Mr. Mangrave, Voodooric *Star Wars: Clone Wars (6 episodes, 2003–2005) as Durge, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Master Barrek, Even Piell *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (3 episodes, 2002–2005) as Nanobot *The Buzz on Maggie (2005) *The Batman (1 episode, 2005) *Naruto (4 episodes, 2005) *Duck Dodgers (1 episode, 2005) *Stroker and Hoop (2 episodes, 2005) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide (2006) *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (3 episodes, 2005–2006) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (1 episode, 2006) *The Fairly OddParents in Fairy Idol (2006) as Cosmo, Mr. Turner, Jorgen Von Strangle W.I.T.C.H. (1 episode, 2006) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators (2006) as Cosmo, Mr. Turner, Jorgen Von Strangle *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation Z.E.R.O. (2006) *Loonatics Unleashed (1 episode, 2006) *Random! Cartoons (1 episode, 2007) *Codename: Kids Next Door (22 episodes, 2002–2007) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (3 episodes, 2007) *Chowder (1 episode, 2007) *Ben 10: Race Against Time (2007) *American Dad! (3 episodes, 2005–2009) *The Spectacular Spider-Man (14 episodes, 2008–2009) *The Replacements (71 episodes, 2006–2009) *The Fairly Odd Parents: Wishology Trilogy (2009) as Cosmo, Mr. Turner, Jorgen Von Strangle The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (18 episodes, 2008–2009) *The Fairly OddParents (50 episodes, 2001–2010) as Cosmo, Mr. Turner, Jorgen Von Strangle WordGirl (3 episodes, 2009–2010) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (all episodes, 2010) as The Chief, Chameleon, Francisco Transformers: Prime (2011) as Knock Out *The Looney Tunes Show (26 episodes, 2011) Dan Vs." Penguins Of Madagascar 'Film Voice' *Lupin the Third: The Castle of Cagliostro (1979) *They Were Eleven (1986) *Tokyo: The Last Megalopolis (1988) *The Magic Voyage (1992) *Black Jack (1996) *Dinosaur (2000) *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2001) *The Little Polar Bear (2001) *Aunt Luisa (2002) *WXIII: Patlabor the Movie 3 (2002) *Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast (2003) *The Cat in the Hat (2003) *Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2004) *Howl's Moving Castle (2004) *Team America: World Police (2004) *Asterix and the Vikings (2006) *Bolt (2008) *Beyond All Boundaries (2009) *Big Time Movie (2012) 'Video Games' *King's Quest VIII: Mask of Eternity (1998) *Bushido Blade 2 (1998) *Ground Control (2000) *Spider-Man (2000) Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro (2001) * The Scorpion King: Rise of the Akkadian (2002) * Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring (2002) * hack//Infection (2002) The Mark of Kri (2002) . *hack//Mutation (2002) *(VG) Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2002) * Minority Report (2002) .hack//Outbreak (2002) *Onimusha Blade Warriors (2003) *Command & Conquer: Generals (2003) *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2003) *.hack//Quarantine (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Tales of Symphonia (2003) *Command & Conquer: Generals Zero Hour (2003) *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2003) *True Crime: Streets of LA (2003) *The Hobbit (2003) *Metal Arms: Glitch in the System (2003) *Armed & Dangerous (2003) *Front Mission 4 (2003) *Onimusha 3: Demon Siege (2004) *Transformers (2004) *Drakengard (2004) *Doom 3 (2004) *EverQuest II (2004) *Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines (2004) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II (2004) *Nicktoons Unite (2005) *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) *Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil (2005) *Rise of the Kasai (2005) *Madagascar (2005) *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) *Ratchet: Deadlocked (2005) *.hack//G.U. vol.1//Rebirth (2006) *God Hand (2006) *.hack//G.U. vol.2//Reminisce (2006) *Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island (2006) *Resistance: Fall of Man (2006) *.hack//G.U. vol.3//Redemption (2007) *Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (2007) *Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (2007) *Bee Movie Game (2007) *Ninja Gaiden II (2008) *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008) *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) *Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 (2009) *Final Fantasy XIII (2009) *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) *Transformers Universe (2012) Category:Males Category:Actors Category:Real-Life Articles